Soulmates
by nycnaya
Summary: He is a son of the sea. She is a daughter of the sky. He is a demigod. She is a virgin Goddess. Rivalry and tension has existed between their fathers for millennia, thus they will not be allowed to be together. Yet they are destined to be together. Is it true that opposites attract? Or is it just nothing but a mere saying? (Thanks to - Infernonightblaze my editor)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Soulmates were taken as a huge thing in Ancient Greece. This is why many people hate Aphrodite. Aphrodite and Hephatus were soulmates. Aphrodite because of his looks, decided to ignore the soul link and get with Ares. Even though she could feel his hear break everytime he saw her and ares together. 

- **TIME SKIP TO REWARDING CEREMONY-**

**-Percy's POV-**

"PERCY JACKSON" my father's voice drew out. I stepped closer to the thrones "You have proven your self worthy after all these wars" he continued "does anyone dissagre?". No one said anything so my dad started speaking again "We offer you godhood...again." I had to think about this for a second. Gaias minions had killed my mom, and Paul. The rest of the seven had already excepted. I really had nothing else to loose. "Father, I accept." I said. Instantly my dad's face broke into a huge smile. Some of the other Olympians looked surprised. I took note of Artemis, her face remained stotic. Inwardly I sighed. All of the Olympians pointed there weapons of power at me. Then my world went dark. 

\------- 

First fanfic on this website. It's hella shitty, I know. R and R for second chapter. 

Alsoo, this story is pertemis, Percabeth never happend. I promise as the story goes on the chapters will get better. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

I woke up, seeing only a blinding light. When my eyes got used to the brightness, I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital bed. Apollo was standing at the doorway of my room, doing something but I couldn't figure out what. He noticed me awake and came over to my bed grinning.

"Aye Perce, how are ya feeling?" He said in a slang way.

"Me? I feel like a million bucks!" I grinned back at him.

"Great! The Gods want to see you now that you're awake." He replied.

Time skip

I walked into the throne room with Apollo beside me. My dad came down off his throne and shrunk to my size. I knew that I could have just grown bigger, but I didn't know how.

"Percy!" He exclaimed and gave me a big hug. I smiled and hugged him back. Before any words were exchanged, the Fates appeared. I was sort of annoyed at them as they never bode well for me.

"Perseus Jackson," the Fates said in sync. "With you having ascended power and authority, we declare you The Thirteenth Olympian. The God of Time, Waves, Light and Earth."

There was silence in the Throne room for a while. Every Olympian was looking at me strangely, except my dad who looked proud, and Zeus. Zeus looked like he had squeezed all the blood from the rest of his body to his face.

In short, he seemed pissed. Like, seriously pissed.

'What?!" Voices rang out throughout the throne room. The reactions from them were comical. Some of them were just openly staring at me like they couldn't process it. Others looked at me suspiciously like I had somehow tricked the Fates to give me those specific domains.

"Why did you give him those titles?! For all we know, he could be planning to use them against us! He could be planning to overthrow us with his powers! Take it back!" Of course, Zeus said it.

Hera smacked him over the head. "Because, unlike you, he can control his power! I didn't see him trying to woo or seduce any girls, you man whore!" I shot Hera a gracious look and she returned it with the same courtesy. I had given Zeus a talk about why he should stay faithful with to his wife, and I threw him a couple insults while at it. Hey, I am a Seaweed Brain.

The Fates stared at him coldly before stating, "He defeated Hyperion, Gaia and Kronos. There is always a chance that should one defeat an immortal and gain Godhood or anything higher, they will inherit one domain that the immortal they have defeated once held. If the inheritor does gain a domain, it signifies that the immortal that they have fought as faded. Percy here was lucky to gain the strongest domains from each of these immortals. The immortals have also faded if you cannot figure that out." They added the last part after seeing Ares' bamboozled expression on his face. Percy supposed that his brain while still trying to process the facts.

Everyone, even the Fates, looked curiously at Percy to see what his reaction would be to the Fates information. Some expected him to start boasting and self-proclaim himself, but those who had expected that would be clearly disappointed at him. For there was only this running through his mind:

 _Sweet_!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Percy POV_**

Zeus still seemed pretty pissed but had calmed down a lot. The Fates had left already, but now there was only one question.

"Who will teach Perseus how to use his godly abilities?" Zeus questioned.

Almost every hand went up.

"Pick one Perseus." Zeus commanded.

I gulped "Uh..alright." I saw that Artemis had her hand up. Artemis. My soulmate. The one who rejected me. Instantly the memories came back to me.

I had grown up a happy child, despite of Gabe. My soulmate had always got to me. I always spent my money on "The Seraphs" in hope of finding out who his soulmate was. They always told me one sentence "I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help." That sentence always scared me. It meant my friend was going to die.

 ** _Flash Back_**

"Annabeth!" I yelled "You have to let us save her!"

The auburn hair girl turned around her face twisted up in a scowl. Then she said to me.

"I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

My eyes widened a bit.

"Oh. Hi. Its you, your the one." I said rambling a bit.

The girl glared at me and said one thing.

"My name is Artemis. I will never be yours Percy Jackson."

 ** _Flash Back End_**

"..ercy, Percy!" My dad exclaimed

"Huh..wha?" I mumbled confusedly

Zeus eye twitch.

"Will you hurry up and pick already?!" He exclaimed

"Oh..uh I pick Artemis." I said

Artemis face remained stotic but the other gods were surprised at my choice, having not knowing that she was my soulmate.

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?" Aphrodite said in a flirtatious voice.

"AHEM! As I was saying," Zeus said "In these two months with Artemis, you will be protecting her hunt."

"What!" Artemis voice rang out "I don't need a stupid male to protect me."

Okay, I gotta admit, that stung a little bit.

Zeus said "Your hunt has been getting attacked lately, haven't they?"

"Well...yes" Artemis replied embarrassed.

Zeus clapped.

"Well then it is settled, Artemis will teach Percy how to use his godly abilities, while Percy will protect Artemis in her hunt for the 2 months he is learning. Any objections?"

No one said anything so Apollo--being Apollo said "Time to party!!"

\--TIME SKIP--

The party was awesome. The gods got all my friends to be here. There was Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarrise - there was everyone!

Aphrodite walked up to me.

 _"Why Hello there percy,"_ she said using her _charmspeak_ _"how about we ditch this party and go back to my place?"_

 _"Aphrodite"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"No."_ I said pretending to be under the affects of her charmspeak.

She pouted and walked away to go torment some other poor soul.

Annabeth came up to me.

"Hey Perce - want to dance?"

"Yeah." I grinned

The music changed to a slow song.

"So," she started off "your a god now huh?"

"Yup thats me." I grinned sheepishly.

"You know," She began "After everything that happended im gald we decided to stay friends."

"Yeah." I said "Me too."

Me and Annabeth had tried to date for a little while after her soulmate, Luke died.

My dad - Poseidon came up to us.

"Annabeth can i steal him for a second?" My dad asked.

He led me over to the front of the room.

 _Attention!"_ He boomed.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my son Perseus!"

Everyone cheered and raised there glass up.

" _To Perseus!"_ Everyone said.

"Also," My dad continued "he hasn't found his soulmate yet so ladies hes open!"

Everyone laughed but I started thinking about Artemis, and how she rejected me.

"Hey dad, um its a great party and sll but Im going to go check on Mom, okay?"

"Yeah, son go ahead."

I waved bye and then vapor traveled away.

In reality I wasn't going to go check on Mom.

I went to my house and grabbed the strongest bottle of alchoal I had and gulped it down.

Everything came flooding back to me, Artemis and her rejection, all the people that I lost, the feelings were too overwhelming.

I grabbed my pen and clicked it, turning it into riptide.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I brought riptide to my arm and i just slashed. I slashed and slasused and slashed until i couldn' feel pain anymore. I could feel it - this was the end- I could fade." I collapsed to the floor and there was a yellow flash of light.

Distinctily I could see Artemis, Hades and Nico?

"Artemis?" I said grogilly

"Yes, you stupid stupid boy. Whats wrong with you!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Um-" Nico interjected "right nows not really a good time to argue, his life force is fading."

"We have to put him in the tub." Hades said.

Nico and Hades lifted me up and started the water.

"No! Can't you see I dont want to be here anymore? The only reason I became a stupid god was to get closer to my soulmate and thats not even working out." I said

Hades clicked his hand and I felt my self pass out.

 ** _A/N :_** woww that was alot. your probably like how would Percy fade? Well think of it this way, every gods main weapon can make a god fade. For example Zeus lightning bolt, Poseidons triton,ect. but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, peace.


	4. Ch 4 Updated

Percy P.O.V

I woke up in a white room. I looked around blearily and to my left i saw Artemis sitting there.

She felt me stirring and snapped her attention to me.

"You _foolish boy_ "She hissed out glaring. "You almost _died."_

"Yeah that was kind of the point." I said dryly.

"Why did you do it?" Artemis asked ignoring what i said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. Can we go to your camp?"

"I asked you a question."

"Yeah, well your not getting any answers."

Artemis had an angry look on her face and I really thought she was gonna slap me, but instead she just said "Were in Yellowstone park." and flashed away.

I lay there thinking about how shitty my life is before I flash to Yellow stone.

-T I M E S K I P/ At Hunters Camp-

I wanted to see what they were saying about me so I climbed up a tree and eavesdropped on them.

"-This is not a regular Male he is a _decent_ one who saved my life before, so treat him okay." Artemis said.

"Why is he staying here?" A huntress asked.

"He is here to learn his godly duties as well as guard us, orders of Zeus. After he learns his abilities he is free to go, but it will take about 7 months." Artemis said and several huntresses groaned at that.

"So where is he at?" A huntress Thalia, asked.

"Well, I ditched him at Olympus and he doesn't know how to flash." Artemis said with a evil smile and the huntresses started laughing at that.

So I decided to come out now.

"Hey wassup guys I'm your guardian." I said.

"Percy?!" Thalia asked.

"Hey Thals." I grinned.

Thalia came running towards me for a bear hug.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"You know here and there." I answered.

"Thalia you know this boy?" A huntresses asked.

"Well duh he is the Hero of Olympus after all.'' She smiled at the huntresses shocked faces. I heard several huntresses whispered stuff like "He's THE Percy Jackson?" or "I heard story's about him."

"Yup that's me." I said.

"So Percy's our guardian?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes Thalia, he's our guardian."Artemis said

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. I have been on vacation these past couple weeks. Please review, or even slower chapters. I need to be motivated duhh. Also, I am in dire need of a beta reader. And i mean a GOOD beta reader. Not one that just critisizes everything with out giving me a smidge of advice. I need one that will tell me whats good and whats bad yet also add on to the chapters. Peace out guys, hope you enjoy.


	5. Ch 5

Percy P.O.V

So it turned out "teaching me my godly abilites." Was really me doing chores. All day long. I considered telling Zeus, or my dad about it but, I really doubt think that will make the situation better.

So, here I was sharpening over 2000 arrows. Im about 100% sure that Artemis can do this with a simple snap of her fingers, but it seems like she's devoted to making my life a living Hades.

It also really didnt help that the hunters, including Thalia love to pull pranks on me, sometimes even Artemis joins in.

\--TIME SKIP--

I finnaly finished all my chores. It was dark out. I trudged the long walk to my tent. Artemis insisted on making it far away from camp. It was also way smaller then the other tents.

I opened the flap and went to lay down on my bed. I put my head on the pillow and thats when I smelt it. I smelt animal Shit. I lifted my head up and just like i suspected had shit in my hair.

" ** _AHHHHH EW WHAT THE FUCK"_** I screamed.

I ran out the tent and heard laughter.

" _The hunters"_ I thought.

I ran as fast as my legs can take me and jumped into the river.

I willed the water to clean me.

I decided to sleep down here away from the pranks.

I got comfortable at the bottom of the river and drifted off into sleep with one thought on my mind.

"I never get any breaks."

 **A/N:** _Wow! Two updates in one day. Yeah, I really really really need a beta reader PM me ASAP !!_ _Also, review or I wont update._


	6. Demigod Dreams Suck

**Percy P.O.V ~Dreamscape~** I was standing right by the edge of Tarturus. I looked down and all I can see is darkness.

Suddenly a deep, dark voice rang out from the pit, a voice I had never heard, a voice I would have never ever dreamed of. But you know, Demigod dreams suck.

"Perseus Jackson," The disimbodied voice boomed "You have fought many beings, and made the even the most feircest of Titans fade, but can you handle **_Us_**?"

I scratched my head "Uh. Maybe if I knew who this **_'Us'_** was, I could answer your question."

I know I sounded like I wasn't scared but, deep down I was.

The voice boomed with laughter.

But it wasn't pleasant laughter no, it was a dark malicious one.

" ** _I am the being made of night_** ," The voice boomed " ** _I am literall darkness. I am your deepest darkest fears put together into one. I AM_** ** _EBERUS! AND HEED MY WORD PERSEUS, THE PRIMORDALS ARE BACK TO TAKE WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY THEIRS!"_** The dream shifted and I was back in my bed, though rather uncomfortable, it was still my bed.

Suddenly what happend in my dream came back at me at full force. I have to tell the Olympians.

 **~TIME SKIP IN THRONE ROOM~**

Once all the gods were seated, Zeus, ever the drama queen, made his lightning bolt crackle with thunder.

"Now, Perseus I do hope whatever you called this emergency meeting for is important. I was rather busy." Zeus said wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Hera's face turned beet red. "Sleeping with another mortal, huh Zeus?" She said with a clipped smile.

Zeus face fell "Erm..now honey.."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ahem" I called out.

"Ah..yes," Zeus stammered, happy for the subject change.

I told them about my dream, word for word. When i was finished their was a lot of mixed emotions. It was quite for a minute, until chatter erupted.

"Quiet!" Boomed Zeus.

Athena called out, "Father, what if this is just a dream, and holds no real purpose? The primordals haven't been seen or heard of for years now."

Zeus sat rubbing his chin "Hmm..yes that could be true. Lets take a vote, to see if we should take any real action to this."

I kept my mouth shut.

"All votes for no?"

7 hands went up.

Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

"Majority rules. Council dissmissed."

Seemed like every god was busy, as they all flashed out one by one.

My dad flashed me an apologetic smile, then left.

 ** _A/N : Hey guys! Its been a whileeeee. Sorry, its just i haven't had any insportation at all lately, thats why this chapter is so short. Remember to R R. Peace !_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Train

_**Percy POV**_

"So" Artemis walked over to me with one eyebrow raised.

"So what?" I ask confusedly.

Her eye twitched. "Your dream." She said impatiently

"Oh." I say "I dunno. I was gonna like- wait for them to attack, and then just wing it." I grinned

Artemis stared at me with this look on her face. A look I couldn't exactly pinpoint, but it was like.. the face you make when someone says something stupid. Or, the face you make when you drop your phone in the toilet. Well, I wouldn't know personally, because I, ya know..never had a phone. But I imagine that's the type of face you would make. Either that or one of horror as you reach into the dirty, germ-filled toilet to grab your phon-.

"Really?" Artemis spoke and took me out of my musings. "That's your plan?"

"Uh yeah," I say while scratching my head. "Most of the gods won't back me up on this and the rest left. Plus, Athena is kinda right, there's no definitive proof that the primordials are coming, or that they're even awake."

"Yeah," Artemis presses on "But its a chance we can't take."

"So, what do we do?"

"We train."

 _ **-TIME SKIP TO HUNTERS CAMP-**_

"Alright hunters. Listen up."

They gathered around to listen to what she had to say.

"Now, don't panic- but the primordials are rising."

Loud chatter burst from around the room. I heard questions like, "What do you mean the primordials are rising?!" "What's a primordial?"

Artemis clapped her hand twice and it got silent.

"We," she pointed towards me "Don't know for a fact that they're rising."

"So how'd you find out that they're coming anyway?" Thalia called out.

"Percy," Artemis gestured to me.

"So I had a dream last night.." I told them about the dream.

Phoebe scoffed. "Why should we trust the word of this _**boy?**_ " She said the word with disgust.

"Hey," I interjected "It was this _**boy who**_ slayed the Fury Alecto, the Minotaur (twice), another Fury, Medusa, Procrustes, the Nemean Lion, Geyron, Cacus, the sea monster in the Carquinez Strait, Arachne, the arai, and numerous hellhounds, empousai, cyclopes, centaurs, tellkhines, and countless other monsters. Defeater of Ares, Polyphemus, Nereus, Antaeus, Phobos, Iapetus, Hades, Hyperion, Kronos, Polybotes, Chrysaor, Otis (twice), Ephialtes (twice), Akhlys, and others. Wielder of Anaklusmos (Riptide), Glimpsed the Fates, Retriever of Ares' Shield, Escaped the Lotus Hotel and Casino, Retriever the Master Bolt, Retriever of the Helm of Darkness, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Entered the Garden of the Hesperides, Bearer of the Sky, Savior of Artemis, Protector of the Ophiotaurus, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Cleaner of the Stables of the Mares of Diomedes, made Mt. St. Helens erupt, gone to Ogygia, Witnessed the Fading of Pan, Holder of Pan's Spirit, Finder of the Bronze Dragon of Hephaestus later known as Festus, Retriever of the Chariot of Ares, Fell Into the River Lethe and Kept His Memories, Retriever of the Sword of Hades, former bearer of the Curse of Achilles, Receiver of Pandora's Pithos and Elphis, the Spirit of Hope, Survived Sitting on an Olympian's Throne, a Savior of Olympus, refused immortality, Retriever of Hermes' Staff, Subject of the two Great Prophecies, one of the Seven, Carried Juno Across the Tiber River, Retrieved the 12th Legion's Eagle, former praetor of New Rome, Drinker of Gorgon's Blood, Controller of the Rivers of the Underworld, Survivor of the Death Mist, Escaped Nyx's Palace, Survivor of Tartarus, Defeater of Nike, Host of Nekhbet, Defeater of Setne, Receiver of the Crown of Ptomely Fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Battle of Manhattan, the Battle of Alaska, the Battle of Camp Jupiter, the Battle against Gaea, and numerous smaller battles Survived the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War Led the Quest for the Master Bolt, participated the Quest for the Golden Fleece, the Quest to Save Artemis, the Quest of the Labyrinth, the Quest to Free Thanatos."

Everybody stared at me with their mouth agape.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-eh, i- didn't mean to brag or anything..I- ima just go..sit over here..." I said while walking over to a tree stump.

"Ahem," Artemis cleared her throat awkwardly. "Anyways.."

"We have to prepare and train. Because while we don't know if the primordials are rising for certain, we have to be prepared."

A/N - Yo waddup. I know this chapter is kinda trash but its currently 10:55 PM, so please bear with me. Since it is summer and school is out, I will HOPEFULLY, be having updates weekly, depending on the success of this chapter. Please don't forget to R&R, and leave me your honest opinion on what i should change, or what you liked about. As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
